


The Sound of Silence

by revior



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heartfelt Conversations, High School, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ride-or-Die friendship, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Set in 2019 or 2020 ish, Unresolved Tension, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Julie comes to a new high school after the death of her mother and somehow immediately gets caught in the school's drama. Luckily, the boy who got her involved in the drama is ready to help her integrate the school.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Everyone & Everyone, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, my brain somehow came up with this and it's not ready to let it go. Here I am, and here's The Sound Of Silence.
> 
> Note: the boys never died and this is an AU in 2019/2020.
> 
> also, extremely short and sporadic updates because this is my guilty pleasure fic

For Julie, it was hard admitting that life had been better than it was at the moment.

Nothing seemed to be making sense anymore, not like it did before everything happened. She knew that her father couldn't handle the pressure of being in that house anymore and that's why they had to move, but Julie left a piece of her behind when they moved. A piece that would be pretty hard to get back.

"You'll be okay, right honey?" asked Ray, a soft smile on his lips as he looked at his daughter through the car window. "You can stay at home today if you don't feel like going to school. I'm sure that the teachers will understand."

"They don't even know me, dad. Plus, I doubt that the other students will like someone who can't even show up to school on the first day. It's going to be okay," reassured Ray's daughter, although unsure whether it would be herself. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm going to be fine."

"I just don't want you to feel bad, Julie. I know that people can be a bit much to handle sometimes and I just don't want you to feel pressured to do anything."

"You're certainly not pressuring me to do anything right now," cleared up Julie Molina. "As I said, I will be fine. Go to work. And don't forget to pick me up after school."

Ray finally understood that the girl wanted to have a normal life too and so he drove off, leaving his daughter all by herself.

Alright, here we go, said Julie to herself. I guess this is my attempt at a normal life. And if nothing happens, then nothing happens. I can't control others, but I have control over myself.

The girl walked in and soon she realized how different the school was from her old one. Everything about it was strange, but she didn't mind the differences. This one seemed a lot friendlier and Julie knew that it wouldn't be as hard for her to fit in as it was at the old one.

"Hey, can you please move?" said a random girl from behind Julie. "I need to get to class."

"Don't be so mean, Jenny. She's not doing anything wrong." Another random person, a boy this time, decided to include himself in the conversation. "She looks lost anyway. Do you need help?"

The new girl figured he was talking to her, so she looked up, meeting his gaze. She thought she would decline help, but something about the boy made it feel as if she needed help. "Yes, can you help me out?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Luke, by the way," said the boy before picking up some of her books so she didn't have to carry everything. "And you are?"

"Julie. Julie Molina," said the girl, unsure if her introduction was too formal for some reason. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem," replied Luke, a smile on his face, his muscles flexed slightly under the weight of the books.

Molina stayed silent for a while before realizing something. There was a question popping up in her head and she decided to ask it, even if it wouldn't make sense to most others besides her. "Why?"

"Why what?" asked the boy, a confused expression on his face.

Julie sighed. "Why are you helping me, Luke? People usually don't help out strangers except if they're some sort of saints. Is that what you are?"

"I mean, I guess that if helping people that seem to need help makes you a saint, then yes, I am a saint. But I don't think that the bar should be so low, right?"

"Well, I guess the stuff that has happened to me in my life just changes things and makes it okay to think of me as nothing and set the bar for myself really low."


	3. Chapter 3

There's a lot of things Julie hated to do. Sitting all alone in class while thinking about the strange boy that she met the minute she walked inside her new school was one of them. Her dad said something about the school being positive but she never imagined it to be that positive.

She didn't have a crush on him, of course, but she had eyes and knew very well how to use them. And well, Luke was objectively very attractive, no matter who you would ask. "Miss Molina, what do you think?" asked the teacher completely snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" she asked, acting the most politely possible.

The teacher chuckled. "Well, I can see which students aren't paying attention and you were one of them. So, would you like to share your thoughts with the class or do you want to admit that you weren't listening?"

Julie almost admitted that she was wrong but she saw a boy, who was sitting behind the teacher, mouth something which she repeated right after. 

"I guess I was wrong. I just thought you weren't paying attention. Well, please try to seem more interested the next time, or I'll have no choice but to call on you again."

Julie nodded but groaned silently. Maybe not everything was as perfect as she thought. But at least she probably made a new friend.


	4. Chapter 4

When lunchtime finally came, Julie wasn't sure where she would go. She had no idea if there was a chance that the boy would somehow come back and invite her to sit with her, but she sure did hope it.

"I'm guessing you haven't made lots of new friends since I last talked to you, right?" asked the voice she knew semi-well by then.

Julie Molina turned around, a big smile on her face even though she would never admit that she was happy to see him. "Your suspicion is mean but unfortunately entirely true. Is there a specific reason as to why you asked me that?"

"Well, I'm guessing that you want to eat lunch. So I wanted to invite you to eat lunch with us."

"Oh wow, are you already asking me out?" joked Molina, then immediately regretted saying it when she saw how flustered Luke became. "Never mind about that. Thanks for inviting me and I'll happily accept your invitation. So, what way is the cafeteria?"

Luke looked as if a giant weight was lifted off his chest with those words, but at the same time looked slightly pained. "You can follow me to find out, m'lady," he said sarcastically and turned around, starting to walk there.


	5. Chapter 5

The table that Luke's friend group ate at was completely full. Julie didn't know what she expected the rest of the boy's friends to look like, but definitely not like that. "Hi, I'm Julie."

Every single person looked up and waved at her, then they went on and introduced themselves. She then sat down next to Luke.

"The food isn't poisonous, by the way," pointed out the boy next to her, as if he was reading her mind. "I know it doesn't look exactly safe, but there's probably worse."

Julie chuckled. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. But if ever I die of food poisoning, I _will_ come back and haunt you."

"I doubt ghosts exist, but you do you," said the boy, a smile on his face and Julie realized something as she studied him carefully.

It took her a while to finally get to the conclusion, but when she did, she was sure of it. "You're the guy who helped me in class today, right? I never thanked you for that."

"Don't stress it. I just saw that you were stressed so I decided that I would help you out. I'm sure anyone else would've helped you, they just didn't notice that the teacher was basically bullying you."

"He was _not_ bullying me."

"Whatever you say," he laughed, looking down at his own plate that didn't look much better. It looked exactly the same, to be precise. "Oh, and you probably didn't remember my name, right? All of us just said our names at the same time."

"Yeah," admitted Molina.

"It's Willie."

"Nice to meet you, Willie."

"Nice to meet you too, Julie."

And the girl realized that she made yet another friend.


	6. Chapter 6

When Julie finally returned home, she wasn't sure what she was expecting. The sight of her father and her brother just sitting on the couch, talking and doing nothing, wasn't new, but it was the experience that she had at school that made it all a bit strange.

"Hi," she said, not sure whether she was greeting them or reminding herself that she was finally home.

Ray Molina turned his head and looked at her. "Hey, honey! How was school?"

Julie didn't know how to answer that. She thought that school was bad, then realized of all the friends she made. She was just so used to school never really being great that it was impossible to think of it as anything else. "I guess it was fine. I made some friends. A lot of friends, now that I think about it."

"That's great! I knew that you could make a lot of them," encouraged her younger brother. "You're just the type of person everyone loves. So it totally makes sense that everyone still loves you."

"Thanks, but I don't think things really work that way. Especially not here." _Or anywhere really._


	7. Chapter 7

Julie dreaded going to school, even if that feeling was very much inexplicable. She knew that she now had friends at school, but still, the memories from, her old school made it impossible to think about school in a positive way. Especially the people there.

Helping around the house was what kept her occupied throughout most of the weekend, so she didn't have to think about school the entire time, but the rainy weekend forced her to stay inside.

 _Who thought it would be a good idea to start school on a Friday and then spend the weekend inside while it's raining, completely hating myself?_ thought Julie, tapping her pen rhythmically against the table as she started to scribble down things in her notebook.

_Dear Diary._

_As you know, school started two days ago and I have no idea how to feel about that. I hate how it's making me feel and I don't want people to hate me again, even if a part of me thinks that it's nearly inevitable._

_I know that you understand, but I wish that there could be a person that I had in my life that could help me out with everything._

_Well... I guess there is_ someone _. I met a boy on the first day of school and he was extremely nice to me, but I'm not sure how to interpret it. A lot of people were like that. But maybe I might just think that I'm thinking of him like that because he's the first person that I see there. I hope not, because I'm starting to think that I'm liking someone for the first time in a while and it's a pleasant feeling._

_I'm not sure if I'm making any sense so I'll just shut up._

_Until tomorrow (or later today if something big happens),_

_Julie_

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter kind of serves as a prologue so let me know what you guys think!


End file.
